Sleepover Confections
by gravitationfiend
Summary: Yay my first off*Beat fic. Well Tory wants to ask Colin to stay the night to help with homework, but Colin says no. Will Tory get to spend time with Colin this last week of school or will he be heartbroken this summer. ToryxColin I just re-edited. T.T
1. Chapter 1

An OffBeat fanfiction my first one too wish me luck…

Claire-chan: Yay my first fic be nice everyone.

Tory: of course they will

Colin: Just don't make us do anything perverted stares

Claire-chan: I wouldn't do that crosses fingers Just do the review for me.

Tory & Colin: Claire-chan does not own OffBeat or us…

Colin: mumbles because there would be too much perverted writing

Claire-chan: evil thought bubble over her head grinning

* * *

Sleepover Confections

It was the last week of school for Tory and Colin. Colin would be away almost all summer and Tory was sad he wouldn't see him at all until next school year. _"I__ really don't want him to go," _thought Tory in his last period class. Of course being the last week nothing happened in class but watching movies so Tory sat staring out of the window just sitting to pass the time. He then stared at the clock.

_"Only ten more __minutes until I get to see Colin.__"_ Staring at the clock his mind wondered_"Hmm…Maybe I should have a sleepover and invite Colin that way I can spend more time with him. Maybe I __wont__ be so lonely when he leaves.__ Great I'll ask him right after class.__"_

The bell rang ripping Tory from his thoughts. He walked into the hall way and suddenly saw Colin talking to Mandy_. "Well so much for asking him after clas__s" _

"Hi Tory!" shouted Mandy.

"Hi"

"Hi" came a low reply from Colin.

"Well you know I can't wait for this week to be over. Class is so boring," Mandy said to Colin.

"Yeah boring for you, but I have make up work to do," Colin said holding up a rather thick folder of work.

"I feel sorry for you maybe you could get Tory to help," Mandy said elbowing Tory, "You know he's a genius."

Tory blushed, "Yeah great to be a service."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Colin said.

"Come on Mandy, hurry up before we leave you!" shouted Mandy's friends.

"Okay I'm coming. Bye Tory. Bye Colin."

They both watched Mandy leave and decided to leave themselves. Colin and Tory left school to there own homes. _"I should ask him now."_ "Umm…Colin what are you doing this week."

"Nothing but homework," Colin said then looked at Tory. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe you would want to come over and spend the night," Tory said with a blush on his face, "and while you're over I could help you with your homework."

"Sounds like a good idea, but I might be busy this week packing." Colin said mumbling. _"That's right he has it travel this summer."_ Tory knew all about Colin and the Gaia Project and knew that came first. Tory was a little heart broken that Colin couldn't come over at all.

All to soon they were at each other's homes and waved each other off.

* * *

Claire-chan: that's chapter 1 soo I hoped you enjoyed that. 

Colin: R&R

Tory: or no pocky reward when she finishes writing

Claire-chan; NOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

Claire-chan: Claire-chan is back for Chapter 2

Colin: She hasn't destroyed lives yet

Claire-chan: Why don't you shut up before this is a lemon.

Tory and Colin: blushes and shuts up

Claire-chan: thought so

I don't own offbeat (damn)

* * *

Sleepover Confections pt. 2

_"Damnit"_ thought Tory thought as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. _"I tried, didn't __I__"_ He sighed opening the door to his house.

"Hey mom I'm home." Tory shouted, no one answered. As he walked thorough the home he saw a note on the frig,

_"Dear Tory,_

_I'm going to be working late tonight so don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. Dinner is in the microwave when you get hungry._

_Love, mom"_

"Well it looks like I'm all by myself for tonight," said Tory to himself. "And Paul should be over his girlfriend's house so I can't bug him either."

Tory went to heat up his food. After he ate he decided to go to his room. He looked through his journals to pass the time. "_This is when Colin first moved here"_ he thought as he read the entry. After he laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking.

_"I wish he could have can over tonight__, It would have been perfect__ w__e__ would have been alone…I must really__ love__ him if I __want to be this close to__ him this much__If I confess to him what would he think...he'd probably call me gay and ignore me.__" _With that in mind Tory turned over to try to get some sleep.

Unknowingly to Tory, Colin was thinking the same thing.

Over at Colin's house

_"This work is hard as hell,"_thought Colin as he stared out the window. _"I should have gotten help from Tory when I had the chance."_

Colin blushed as he thought about Tory. _"That's the only reason why I turned him down because I like him…I don't want to be rejected so can tell him my feeling…Would he think I was weird if I told him__ 'I love you'"_

Colin looked at his homework than looked at the phone sitting right across from him. _"__I should at least call him__ I feel bad for ditching him like that. __"__ He_ dialed Tory's number and waited for the him to pick up.

Back at Tory's house

Tory woke up and sighed right when the phone rang. He jumped up and then quickly snatched the phone up.

"Hello?" Tory whispered."Hi Tory?" came Colin's calm voice.

"Were you just asleep?"

"No, I'm awake." Tory said, fully awake.

"Well I was just wondering if it was okay if I could come over, I really need help after all," Colin said waiting for Tory's reply.

"Oh, its fine, no ones here so I hope you don't mind." Tory said.

Colin was silent for a few minutes and Tory had thought he hung up until he spoke again.

"Sure, I'll be over soon. Let me pack my bag and I'll be over in 10 minutes, " He asked.

"Alright." Tory said stunned.

"Later," Colin said before hanging up.

Tory hung up the phone and was shocked_. "Oh my god, Colin's coming over.__ I hope I can __fi__nally__ tell him how I feel"

* * *

_Claire-chan: That's it for now

Tory: hurry up and write

Claire-chan: okay dont rush my writing process

Colin: your being lazy write

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Claire-chan: Guess what chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy

Colin: I'm surprised you didn't write anything perverted

Claire-chan: Not yet evil grin

Tory: she still doesn't own us or offbeat

Claire-chan: damnit T.T don't put down my dreams

* * *

Sleepover Confections pt. 3

Tory looked out of his window waiting for Colin to come over. _"Thank god my mom isn't home."_Soon he saw Colin crossing the street and he ran to got let him in.

_"I hope everything goes well__"_ thought Colin, _"Maybe Tory will get a hint and say something first so I won't have to." _Colin walked to the door to an already waiting Tory.

"Hi Tory," Colin said blushing, "Sorry for troubling you I know its late an all."

"I said it was okay, its only 8 o'clock so no worries." Tory said smiling with a slight blush on his face.

They walked up stairs to Tory's apartment in silence. "You seem awfully happy about this. I should have homework more often huh." Colin said.

'"No…not the homework part… it's just that at first we couldn't have a sleepover and now we can," said Tory blushing ever darker. Colin was quiet for a while until they got into Tory's apartment.

"Well let's get started," Tory said. Colin puts his books down on the coffee table and Tory took Colin's bag into his room. _"I'm soo happy about this, time alone with Colin."_Tory blushed at the thought and walked out into the living room.

"So what subject do we need to cover," Tory asked looking at the folder full of homework.

"Mainly math, I already finished the English assignment," Colin said while looking through the folder.

"Okay we should be done with this in a year," Tory said eyeing the pile of papers.

"You already know I'm a quick learner," said Colin blushing. Tory noticed the blush and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing lets just finish most of this work tonight."

"Sure." With that they started to work on Colin's assignments. After about an two hours they decied to take a break for today.

"So since we're done want to talk about anything." Tory asked eyeing Colin's blush again. _"I hope I'm not reading his emotions wrong or this isn't going to turn out well."_

"Yeah there has been something on my mind?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you invite me to come over your house for a sleepover?"

"Well I thought it would be nice to spend some time with you before you left."

"Why, you know I'll be back." _"I'll try to get him to say it first"_

"Well it's just that I would really miss you." Tory said blushing leaning in alittle.

"And why is that?"

"it's because…."

* * *

Claire-chan: Hahahaha writers block 

Colin: Damn you!

Claire-chan: Sorry hides behind Tory

Colin: This better end well


	4. Chapter 4

Claire-chan: I'm sorry I was zoning out

Tory & Colin: Finish where you left off!

Claire-chan: Okay okay

* * *

Sleepover confections pt. 4

"It's because I…"

"Tory, I'm home" His mom called while she opened the door. Colin and Tory quickly broke apart at the sound of her voice. "_Damnit!!__...and it was just getting good__"_they both thought.

"Hi mom," Tory said blushing, "Colin's staying the night so I can help him with his homework, is that okay."

"Yes as long as his parents said it was okay,"

"They already know I'm here," said Colin, hiding a slight blush.

"Well mom, we have more studying to do so," Tory picked up Colin's assignments and signaled for Colin to get his books, "We'll be in my room if you need us."

"Okay, be good you too." Tory's mom said as he slammed the door.

In Tory's room

" I guess we should study a bit more since my mom is home," Tory said sighing. _" I__ couldn't even kiss him. Why did she have to come __home.__"_

"Sure, but what were you going to say earlier," Colin said. He still wanted to here those words from Tory.

"I'll tell you later."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Why don't we watch a movie to pass the time away." Tory said eyeing the movies by the TV _" I__ could get closer to him this way.__" _"Have you ever seen Scary movie 2." (AN: this is my movie, don't hike until you see it)

"No I haven't, I don't really go out much"

"Well you'll love it." Tory put on the movie and sat next to Colin on his bed. Colin and Tory laughed through movie. _"He has such a cute laugh__"_ thought Tory.

"That was a good movie,"

"Told you,"

Tory got up and put up the movie.

"Tory I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late." Tory's mom shouted.

"We won't," Tory replied as he heard her door close "_Finally, I can tell Colin how I feel"_

"Umm…Colin about earlier," Tory said sitting on the bed leaning in towards Colin.

"Yeah, you were going to tell me something." Colin said leaning in. _"This is it"_

"I really love you," Tory leaned in and kissed Colin on the lips.

Colin wrapped his arms around Tory's neck and Tory gripped Colin's waist as their kiss deepened. When they pulled apart, Colin still kept his mouth close to Tory's, and they slowly breathed in, catching their breath from their kiss. Before Colin could kiss Tory again, Tory wrapped his arms Colin and pulled him into a warm hug. They laid back on the bed and got under the covers. They laid there holding each other in their arms.

"I love you too," Colin said blushing even darker. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Since, when did you start liking me?"

"Hmmm…that would be since I first say you move in across the street."

"That long,"

"Yeah what about you,"

" Think when we first went out together, on that date."

"Oh…so I guess this makes us a couple." Tory started to blush.

"Yeah I guess so," said Colin as he started to lean in.

_"That's good to hear,"_ thought Tory as he leaned in for another kiss.

Tory didn't mind that this was going to be one of a few days until Colin had to leave but he was happy to have something to remember him by.

Owari

* * *

Claire-chan: I'm done with my first OffBeat fic YAY! 

Colin: that was cute blushing

Tory: Yeah and I thought I was going to be bad

Claire-chan: . evil

Tory: Thank you

Claire-chan: just for that no nookie for you in the next story.

Tory: staires at ground sorry

Claire-chan: Well R&R. Hoped you like it


End file.
